Resisting the Impluse
by Sanoii
Summary: Naruto is having an off day, when Sasuke shows up. SasukexNaruto


As I'm sure you are very aware, I don't own Naruto. All I can claim is my ideas -.-;;

_Italics are Narutos thoughts_

* * *

_**They will forever repel, the moon and the sun…**_

* * *

It was another bright day in Konoha, and the sun was shining. Golden rays streaked though the blinds to play with sun kissed locks. "Sasuke" a faint voice broke the serene silence and sent Naruto's thoughts plummeting into a tumultuous confusion. The name conjured up innumerable emotions in the blond boy, but first, always first came envy. _The Uchiha heir has everything I have ever longed for, and he shoves it all away a sneer painting his lips. Was it too good for him? Too childish and naive?_ The baby blue eyes narrowed and a scowl unwittingly spread across his lips. Suddenly however, a faint and fleeting smile crawled over Naruto's face,_ because when he smiled, when his ebony eyes soften and he lets down his walls... I almost believe we could be. What... friends?_ The peace and tranquility encompassing Naruto vanished like a memory, as a depthless sorrow washed over lonely youth. _Who would want to be friends with me? I'm just a_ "Damned fox!" The sudden explosion of anger left Naruto feeling empty and alone as tears clouded his vision.

"Dobe you have more mood swings than Sakura during her time of month. And believe me, that is saying something." The low tenor of that voice made Naruto's breath catch in his throat, almost choking him as he fought to pick up the emotional walls he so carefully constructed around himself. The walls that kept everyone from seeing anything but a brash obnoxious youth, one who felt no doubt, and certainly, no pain. The tears quickly vanished and by the time Naruto faced Sasuke his face showed only outrage. "You bastard" he growled, "What the hell are you doing in my house!", the harsh words seeking only to solidify the image that Naruto required to protect himself. "Baka, your late for training….. Later than Kakashi" An ebony eyebrow arched at this statement. "They were worried about your absence and sent me to check up on you." The blond's fist became tightly clenched as he fought the welling disappointment at Sasuke's heartless omission. "I'm fine, I can protect myself!" The rash words escaped and he found himself more worked up with every passing moment, with no release in sight. "And it's Naruto" he said, feeling rather foolish with his pettiness, "Na-ru-to, not dobe, not baka, NARUTO!" With this statement Naruto was content to simply glare at the Uchiha sealing his lips before he proved himself to be even more of an idiot.

_Why does he effect me so?_ Before Naruto could repress the disturbing thought, Sasuke appeared a mere few inches in front of him. Naurto's eyes flashed to the pale boy's full lips and up to the eyes that seemed eager to drag all of Naruto's conflicting emotions out into the open. For a split second letting these familiar feelings wash over him, Naruto relaxed his guard. Sasuke looked at him rather strangely for a moment before saying, rather expressionlessly, "Fine... Naruto" He paused, rolling the name on his tongue as if committing the name to his memory, "Common, we're late." Naurto's face broke into an angelic smile , "Jeez, you think I don't know that?" The youth settled into a sanguine stance, his cerulean eyes alight with something akin to happiness, and he pointed his finger accusingly at Sasuke confidently saying, "I'm so gonna beat your ass today." Sasuke felt an minuscule answering smile tug at the corners of his lips and unable to fight the urge, granted Naruto an egotistical reply, "You couldn't beat a turtles ass let alone mine." Despite the rather heated environment as the teammates sent one another death glares, the harmony between the two boys simply grew stronger as they fell into their long established roles. Naruto sprung up onto a tree branch and smirked "You wish, just watch me pummel you today!" With these careless words, the doubt was dispelled from Naruto, leaving him with no concerns over both the pressing and the distant future. He only wished to enjoy these stolen moments with his precious _friend._

* * *

_**Yet without one another, they are undone.**_

--

This was done a while ago... A couple of years, but I dug it up and revamped it, hopefully improving it as I did.

Reviews are amazing by the way hint hint XD

Sanoii


End file.
